howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Garff's Adoptive Father
|Source = Franchise}} Garff's Adoptive Father is a Death Song encountered by the dragon riders on Melody Island in "Imperfect Harmony". It later adopted Garffiljorg in "Tone Death". Biography Capture and Relocation During the events of "Imperfect Harmony", this dragon lured numerous dragons, including Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang and Barf and Belch to a cove, before trapping them with amber. He returned to the cove after a while and picked off a dragon to eat. When he returns, he spots the Riders hiding behind a rock. Toothless instantly jumps out and engages him, but Garff's father immediately encased him in amber. He quickly traps all the other Riders, all but Hiccup, who fled. Soon, he tracked both Hiccup and Earsplitter down but was tackled by the latter. Hiccup shoots several bolas at him and successfully holds the Death Song off. The duo quickly flee the scene and Garff's father escapes soon. Back at the cove, the dragon picked off another Gronckle and devoured it within seconds. He planned to eat Fishlegs, but Hiccup and Earsplitter swoop into the scene. Frustrated, the dragon chased after the duo, who quickly free the other Riders. After Hiccup and Toothless reunite, Garff's father chased after them, who flew into a narrow cave. Struggling to keep up because of his sheer size against the cavern walls, he was soon sealed in by Hiccup and Toothless. Some time later, he successfully escaped. Adopting Garffiljorg Several days after escaping, the Death Song was attracted by the Riders, who set foot on the island again, during the events of "Tone Death". He attacks them all at once, but a baby Death Song soon flies over and falls clumsily in front of him. Curious, the Death Song hums a little tune. The baby repeats after him. Dissatisfied, the adult quickly throws the baby against a cliff wall. He approachs the Riders, ready to eat them, but they begin singing a song collectively, confusing him. The baby Death Song joins in and the two dragons start bonding. Finally accepting of the young dragon, he adopted him. Physical Appearance This Death Song has the striking and bright colors of blue, yellow and orange on both its wings and its tail. Abilities Singing Like any other Death Songs, Garff's Father is able to sing to lure other dragons into his trap. Firepower Like all the Death Songs, Garff's Father spits an amber-like substance to trap other dragons. Strength and Combat This dragon has powerful muscles, as he have been shown to lift up medium sized dragons such as the Gronckle. He can also disconnect the amber substance from the ground with its own jaw. It was also shown that this dragon is able to defeat a smaller Thunderdrum by swinging its tail to the mountain and was able to hold it down with no difficulties despite its heavy weight. Endurance and Stamina The endurance of this Death Song is great enough to endure a Thunderdrum powerful roar, able to endure boulder at high speed and crash into a terrain wall and still able to fly high speed without any difficulties to chase a Thunderdrum and Toothless for long period of time. Speed and Agility This Death Song have shown to be an extremely fast dragon. He has been shown to be able to swing its tail around against its enemies, but has a lack of making quick turns when chasing at full speed. Relationships Earsplitter At some point in the past, Garff's Father trapped Earplitter's son in his amber. Since then, he and the Thunderdrum became enemies and fought each other many times. Lil Lullaby Even though the Thunderdrums are immune to a Death Song call, this young dragon was caught in amber by Garff's Father until he was freed by the dragon riders. Hiccup Garff's Father considers Hiccup prey, as he tries to capture him in amber many times. He may have a grudge against Hiccup, as he, Toothless and Earsplitter worked together to free its captive dragons and trapped it in a cave. Toothless When the riders arrived in Garff's Father's cove and encountered the Death Song, Toothless was ready to fight him. However, because he couldn't fly, Toothless was trapped in amber. Later, when the Night Fury was freed, Garff's Father chased after him and Hiccup in a cave and was trapped inside with the help of Earsplitter. Garffiljorg In "Tone Death", when the riders came again on Melody Island, Garff's Father broke free from the cave in which was trapped. When they enter the cove, the Death Song ambushes and traps the riders. Garff and the adult dragon start bonding, but when they start roaring, Garff's Father quickly hits the baby away. The riders realize that Garff has been singing all their songs, instead of the Death Song call. The Death Song attacks the riders, who start singing, and Garff imitates them. The adult dragon looks at Garff and finally takes off with him right behind, their final fate being unknown. Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Characters Category:Characters Category:Mystery class Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Non-fire breathing dragons Category:Strong dragons Category:Fast dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge characters Category:Villains Category:Former Villians Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk characters Category:Dragon Characters from the Franchise